


untitled

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il sesso è unione, estasi e rituale – e un mezzo per più fini di quanti la gente senza fantasia o conoscenza possa immaginare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo quasi deciso di non pubblicarla, ma poi la persona per cui l'avevo scritta ha detto di averla apprezzata.  
> Prendetevela con lei. (Ciao, Enrica! O/)
> 
> E' il mio primo tentativo di scrivere una scena esplicita. E non penso nemmeno di aver mai letto una FF esplicita M/F. Oh, bhè. Eventuali feedback - (e altamente improbabili, ne sono consapevole :'D) - saranno apprezzati, viste le circostanze

Rowena non è certo una strega o fattucchiera ordinaria - _donne che pensano di poter controllare il destino altrui, mentre non hanno alcuna parola nemmeno sul proprio_ \- sa percepire il potere, seppur nascosto nella carne, e conosce modi per imbrigliarlo e asservirlo ai suoi desideri.

Ha anche imparato abbastanza facilmente che il sesso è potere. (Ovviamente, non nel significato più sciocco del termine - _a che le servirebbe avere potere su un singolo uomo, se tutti gli uomini sono ben poca cosa di fronte a lei?_ ).

Il sesso è unione, estasi e _rituale_ – e un mezzo per più fini di quanti la gente senza fantasia o conoscenza possa immaginare.

 

 

L'uomo in trench coat ha detto di essere un angelo. Dietro la camicia spiegazzata e la barba non rasata, Rowena avverte distintamente fremere un potere sconosciuto.

Non dubita delle sue parole.

 

E' una donna pratica – _non sarebbe riuscita a sopravvivere così a lungo, se non lo fosse_ – così la domanda che si pone non ha a che fare con l'esistenza degli angeli, con la religione, il Paradiso o l'Inferno; la prima domanda che le attraversa la mente è: _come posso avere quel potere?_

La risposta è più facile del previsto: Castiel sarà pure un angelo, ma davanti a lei c'è una creatura avvolta nella carne.

Rowena sa come trattare con le creature di sangue.

 

 

Non è un incantesimo difficile – _Rowena può imbrigliare la morte e comandare la parte animale nascosta sotto la patina di civiltà degli uomini_ – trattare l'attrazione dei corpi è ben poca cosa.

L'anima aliena di Castiel sembra mancante di qualcosa – _mutilata in certe parti_ – e non del tutto in grado di resistere alle sue arti. E' comunque sufficientemente potente per i suoi scopi, pensa, con un brivido di eccitazione.

 

 

 

Quando Castiel la preme contro il muro di cemento, Rowena non si sente in trappola: _chi comanda non è l'angelo_ , pensa, strusciando lentamente i fianchi fasciati dal vestito grigio ferro.

Castiel, teoricamente, sarà anche puro intento celeste, ma lo sguardo affamato sulla sua faccia rubata è familiare.

Rowena getta indietro la testa e sospira rumorosamente; il calore tra le sue cosce la rende vagamente impaziente mentre spinge Castiel in ginocchio, davanti a lei. Le mani dell'angelo sono ferme, ma inaspettatamente gentili, mentre le sollevano il vestito, scoprendole i fianchi. La barba sfatta è una sensazione ruvida sulla sua coscia, quando Castiel le sfila gli slip con un unico gesto.

Rowena infila le dita tra tra i suoi capelli arruffati e lo tira verso di sé, sospirando con impazienza alla sensazione della sua bocca sulla sua intimità. Le mani di Castiel premono sulle sue cosce, invitandola a dargli spazio, mentre la esplora con la lingua – Rowena non si fa nessuno scrupolo a usare la presa sui capelli dell'angelo, per suggerirgli la direzione giusta finché – _sospira soddisfatta_ , mentre la lingua di Castiel è _esattamente_ dove dovrebbe essere, pensa, guardandolo lì, in ginocchio davanti a lei a darle piacere – _piacere e potere_ , pensa, sentendo un'ondata di _qualcosa_ , qualcosa di non ancora definibile, agitarsi sotto la pelle.

Quando le dita ruvide di Castiel si fanno largo dentro di lei, geme e strattona senza nessuna gentilezza le ciocche di capelli tra le sue dita. Il suono di protesta è basso e assolutamente non convincente.

Sente la sua magia canticchiare e sussurrare proprio sotto la pelle, in attesa – _aspetta il potere che ha sentito nell'uomo_ (nell' _angelo_ travestito da uomo) – un potere che lei saprà usare a dovere – _ma c'è ancora tempo_ , pensa, abbassando lo sguardo sull'angelo di Dio, inginocchiato sul cemento sporco, davanti a lei. _Rowena ama tutto ciò_ – la sesazione di controllo porta con sé una nuova ondata di eccitazione – e quando la lingua di Castiel preme nuovamente contro il suo clitoride – getta indietro la testa e si lascia andare all'orgasmo.

( _Qualcos'altro, sotto la sua carne, alza la testa, in attesa_ )

Quando l'ondata di piacere svanisce, abbassa lo sguardo.

Castiel è ancora in ginocchio, e la guarda, in attesa. Si concede un sorriso di soddisfazione.

“Vieni qui”.

Castiel si alza e per un attimo sembra non saper bene cosa fare – i capelli arrufatti e i vestiti spiegazzati – Rowena afferra un lembo del ridicolo trench coat e lo tira a sé.

Non le è certo sfuggito il modo in cui i suoi pantaloni siano tesi – l'erezione che preme oscenamente come una richiesta muta. Rowena si sente generosa, quando con movimenti rapidi ed eleganti, gli slaccia i pantaloni e li lascia cadere a terra senza troppe cerimonie.

Come per un ripensamento, strattona e sfila anche il treanch coat e lo getta via, con disattenzione.

“Cosa stai aspettando?” - la sua voce è calda e avvolgente come una pelliccia. Castiel sembra quasi risvegliarsi, quando la preme nuovamente al muro e la bacia. Per un attimo, Rowena sussulta, presa alla sprovvista; ma poi si lascia andare, mordendogli le labbra.

Quando l'erezione di Castiel preme contro di lei, considera con un certo fastidio che l'angolazione è del tutto sbagliata – il sesso contro il muro è divertente, _a patto che i partner siano dell'altezza giusta_ – ma questa volta, non era certamente un dettaglio che poteva permettersi di considerare.

Castiel geme – e sembra a metà tra una preghiera e un verso di fastidio – e si piega a mordere con impazienza la pelle morbida tra il collo e la spalla.

“Aspetta” gli intima Rowena, gettando uno sguardo di valutazione al mobilio scarso della stanza – _sicuramente non si sarebbe lasciata prendere per terra, ma magari, con una magia di evocazione e qualche cuscino..._ -

Il controllo di Castiel sembra cosa dimenticata, _lo sguardo obbediente che aveva in ginocchio sul cemento sembra appartenere improvvisamente ad un viso diverso_ , quando con un gemito di frustrazione, la solleva per i fianchi come se non pesasse niente – _e scivola dentro di lei con un solo movimento_.

“Anche così va bene” sbuffa divertita Rowena, stringendogli le cosce attorno alla vita ed appoggiandosi al muro ruvido dietro di lei.

Castiel non gioca, né la provoca – le sue spinte sono costanti e profonde – ( _non ha la pazienza o la capacità di giocare con lei, è semplice e diretto come un bambino che punta ad ottenere quel che vuole, senza inutili giri_ ). A Rowena non dispiace davvero.

“Avanti, è tutto qui quel che hai?” lo provoca – Castiel non dà segno di aver sentito, ma le stringe con forza i fianchi e spinge dentro di lei con qualcosa che è quasi brutalità. _Rowena lo ama_.

 

Quando Castiel viene con un gemito roco – Rowena può fisicamente sentire la magia dentro di lei districarsi e scivolare come un serpente e penetrarlo alla ricerca del potere nascosto sotto quella carne rubata.

E' come un vortice di potere dalle possibilità infinite e per un istante – _un solo istante_ – Rowena è persa e _terrorizzata_.

Ma poi – _come se una porta sbattesse improvvisamente, chiudendola fuori_ – non riesce più a sentire nulla. Abbassa lo sguardo e incontra gli occhi chiari e lucidi di Castiel.

“Non avrai dimenticato qualcosa?” le dice, la voce roca e stranamente seria, mentre si districa e si allontana, lasciandola nuovamente in piedi sulle proprie gambe. Rowena non si preoccupa di abbassarsi il vestito – si limita a star lì, in piedi, dandosi della sciocca per aver pensato di essere riuscita ad incantare l'angelo. _E' fuoriosa_ – ma con se stessa.

“Perché?”, Non può fare a meno di chiedergli – _perché l'hai fatto, se non eri incantato?_

Castiel si sta allacciando i pantaloni senza fretta e finge di non sentire la domanda. Non ha nessuna risposta da dare, quindi tace.

“Addio”, dice, prima di voltarsi.

“Però è stato divertente” non può fare a meno di dire Rowena, alle sue spalle, un sorriso di sfida a piegarle le labbra.

Castiel esita un attimo sulla soglia, prima di voltarsi.

“Sì”, dice – ma è lo sguardo indecifrabile che le rivolge ad inchiodare Rowena (s _e avesse dovuto provare a districarlo, avrebbe iniziato dalla nostalgia. Ma Castiel non è umano e quindi deve essere un errore_ ).

“Addio, Rowena” ripete, prima di uscire.

Rowena non lo segue.


End file.
